


good morning (stay the night?)

by chariiots



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i really dont know what i'm doing or why i'm not working, i'm tiredt, it's kiss ryuji day my dudes, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariiots/pseuds/chariiots
Summary: it’s almost like they were fated to meet, that everything in the universe lined up so that two dumb teens could fall in reckless love, and it’s beautiful.[based off good morning covered by dodie clark]





	good morning (stay the night?)

**Author's Note:**

> missed kiss ryuji day by a day, but let's pretend i didn't

so this is what home feels like, lying down in ryuji’s lap and just listening to him talk. just listening to ryuji talk so animatedly about manga is enough for him. hell, being around ryuji is enough to feel content with where he is, with everything. with him, akira feels _invincible_.

it’s almost like they were fated to meet, that everything in the universe lined up so that two dumb teens could fall in reckless love, and it’s beautiful.

ryuji yawns as he runs a hand through akira’s hair, reaching for his phone to check the time. “crap, it’s three already? that means there aren’t even buses, what the hell?”

“then maybe you should stay,” akira mumbles tiredly. “it’s not safe for you to try and go home now.”

ryuji laughs, moonlight shining through the window and onto his face; he’s ethereal. he’s not a saint, he’s not exactly an angel, but he’s akira’s. sometimes, akira wonders what life would be like if they’d never met, if akira had chosen to listen to kawakami and ignore him, if they were never friends. would he still have his persona? would he even be happy? because, really, there’s no tradeoff that akira would ever accept if it comes to ryuji.

“you act like staying with you is any safer,” he teases, but ryuji doesn’t make any effort to move, sinking into the back of the couch instead. “is it really okay if i stay the night? i’ll just sleep on your couch.”

he acts like they’ve never done it before. granted, they haven’t done it as a couple, yes, but they did it so many times as friends that akira’s lost count. “not sleeping with me?”

“you- i mean, only if you want to?” the way ryuji trips over his words in a fluster, it’s just… too cute. everything about ryuji is cute. from his smile, to his laughter, to his soft spot for the people he cares about, he’s got akira completely enamored, and really, akira would do anything to protect him from harm’s way. he’d do anything, so long as it’d make ryuji happy.

soft lips brush against his cheek, and ryuji quickly looks away, trying to hide his blush. “why would i say no?”

and, yes. ryuji’s a handful. it’s hard to convince him that he’s not going anywhere, that he’s here for as long as he can. and even after his probation is over, he’s going to try and find his way back here, where ryuji and sojiro and the rest of the thieves are, because this is his home. even if he can’t come back, he’ll send letters, call, skype, _anything-_ because when he leaves, he’s leaving his heart here, as a memento for everyone else, to anchor himself here.

he’s found somewhere to call home after searching for so long, so he’s not leaving it behind. if ryuji isn’t able to believe him, he’ll work his ass off to give him a reason to. he’s not giving up so easily, not when he’s fought so long for happiness, for _love_.

“good morning,” ryuji says into his ear as he wraps an arm around akira’s waist, breath tickling the nape of his neck.

and, _god_ , he just loves ryuji so, so much. he quickly turns to press a kiss to ryuji’s lips, something neither of them will get used to anytime soon. “good morning to you too.”

(so, when sojiro comes to see why akira’s not down in leblanc yet and sees him and ryuji curled up together in bed, he can’t really blame them at all. it’s young love. yet, sojiro’s orders to leave them alone falls on deaf ears, and futaba still sneaks up to take pictures of them. akira can’t say that he’s upset after seeing the pictures, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> "you didn't abandon me" sjjsjsjs the way i cried anyway i love akiryu i love ryuji end of story
> 
> [prompt me!](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> social media: [tumblr](https://cheriiots.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kamichuus)


End file.
